


Her Throat's Dry

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fic I wrote many months ago. Pulled out of the ground. Based on a prompt: Person C catches Person A staring at Person B, then procedes to ask why they're so thirsty for Person B. Format may be strange.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 26





	Her Throat's Dry

Was my sister always so pretty?

Kurosawa Ruby wondered, having looked up from her drink. Her bracelet clinked against her drink, and the ice cubes inside swirled as she watched Dia pull strands of her sleek, raven hair back. Ruby had turned 19 a while ago, and her sister was 2 years older than her. Her sister's appearance didn't change much from her high school years; she still kept her youthful and stern face. Her sternness would unfold only when she was alone with Ruby, like an undone knot.

Tonight she was just rocking a black leather jacket, a shirt she had to borrow from Yoshiko since Yoshiko had doused her in a variety of beverages while serving her table. Basically, the afternoon accident from the local sushi restaurant. And to top the rest of the outfit all off, a regular long grey skirt. (Dia didn't like to be too brazen.) Her hair was up in a bun, and she was wearing her iconic hair clips.

Ruby, on the other hand wore a ponytail. She didn't completely wrap all of her hair into it; some of her hair went loose on the bottom. It was like her high school twintail style, but there was only one tail in the center. Ruby was sporting a pink, childish hoodie with another cute yellow skirt.

Ruby felt a hand gently brush up against her shoulder. Snapping out of her passionate daze, she turned to see a familiar brunette.

"Hanamaru?" Ruby yelped, shocked that her friend was at this party. 

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Yoshiko asked me if I could come earlier, but at the time I was pretty busy... Fortunately my work shift was overbooked, and my manager gave me the rest of the night off, so I'm here now!" Hanamaru munched on a small cinnamon roll she had bought from a nearby bakery. The homey, cinnamon frosting smell wavered through the air, stirring something in Ruby's senses. The lights all around the two started dimming as the DJ played an intimate song. Ruby wondered if she could even see her sister anymore from the sudden change of scene.

"How have you been today, Ruby?" 

"Oh, today's been..." Ruby swallowed. "Well, pretty eventful. I got to eat at the restaurant where Yoshiko works at, after nagging Oneechan a lot. The food was yummy, but the funniest part was when Yoshiko accidentally spilled our drinks over Oneechan while she was serving us. Poor Yoshiko, Oneechan kinda lost it on her but I'm sure she's fine."

Hanamaru's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Is that why Dia's wearing a strange shirt? sorry, I mean, I've never seen her wear or much less allow-" Hanamaru's golden irises quickly diverted to the elder Kurosawa sister's attire. 

Ruby's eyes followed after Hanamaru's, being reminded of her sister's elegance yet again. Her friend squinted, as her Buddhist upbringing from her childhood slowly emerged. "-Occultic fashion like that..."

"...Yeah, she wouldn't ever wear such a shirt, but we were running low on gas. the nearest gas station was here, so she had to borrow a spare shirt from Yoshiko." Ruby chuckled while Hanamaru sarcastically groaned. "At least Yoshiko had the idea to offer your sister something dry to wear." 

"Mm, yep."

Ruby's concentration soon became lukewarm as her emerald eyes melted into the stunning visual experience that was her sister. 

"Ruby?"

"..."

"Ruby, why are you so thirsty?"

"Huh?" The redhead turned to her friend again. "I'm not? I've got a drink right here in my ha-"

Hanamaru shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I saw you before greeting you, you know. You've been keeping your eyes glued to your sister."

"Uh..." the Kurosawa's face formed a gentle pink blush. "I just t-think she looks nice tonight. her makeup, I mean. heeeh. What's wrong with admiring your older sis?"

"Ruby, you're a really obvious person... She's still making your heart collapse in of itself?" 

Hanamaru sighed. She had known about Ruby's affection for her sister for a while now, since she was Ruby's best friend in high school. Hanamaru didn't oppose it however, and thought of her love for her sister just to be just like any other crush any other person had.

"Yoshiko told me to keep an eye on you, since she's a little worried about you for some reason..."

Hanamaru pointed at the glass cup Ruby was holding. "According to Yoshiko, I'm obligated to ask you this... Your drink isn't alcoholic, is it?"

"Huh? Of course not... I have to follow the law. Breaking the law isn't good, after all!" Ruby exclaimed, motioning her signature 'Ganbaruby!' pose. 

Hanamaru shook her head in relief. "I figured you wouldn't do anything rash but Yoshiko just kept ringing up my phone..." She rummaged her phone out from her purse, unlocked it, and scrolled through Yoshiko's multiple texts for Ruby to see. 

"...So I got worried. And look, you're fine. Jeez, you're not a baby anymore, but I guess Yoshiko still has a little bit of that idea going for you in her mind." Hanamaru sighed, shutting her eyes. "I suppose it's better than her encouraging you to drink shots as many shots as you could all night."

When the brunette reopened her eyes, Ruby wasn't in her line of sight anymore.

"R-?! Ruby?! Did she just-" Hanamaru stammered, immediately stumbling to the dance floor to look for any sign of the chameleon.

The mischievous Ruby had snuck off to the bathroom. The music became dulled as soon as she shut the door and sighed. Since their former school director, Mari was hosting the party, the room was incredibly spacious. 

Once Ruby locked the door, she just stared at her shoes, resting her head against the door as she pondered about her not-so normal thoughts for her beloved sister. God, she was past becoming an adult, and she still had these dumb feelings for her. It was like stepping in gum and having it stuck to her shoe. The thing was, it wouldn't come off at all, even after-

"Ruby?"

Ruby's insides churned when she heard that familiar voice. Oh no. Her sister had been... well, Ruby couldn't tell, since Dia spotted her first. 

"O-Oneechan! W-what... um, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, but what's wrong, ruby? You seem stressed."

"It's nothing, I was just..." Ruby's mind scrambled as it tried to find a good reason. "Well, I got a little too excited and I just needed a breather..."

Dia grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Did someone do something to you? If so, I'll take care of them." 

"No, no, no, it was just me..." Ruby's voice went up an octave as her sister cradled her in her arms. 

'She's holding me, oh my god.'

"Ruby, your heart's racing. I can feel it through your chest. And your- your face! It's flushed! Are you intoxicated, Ruby?" Dia examined her sister's forehead. "You're sweating an awful lot. I told you, you can't drink until you're of age."

"I'm not drunk, Oneechan. I promise!" Ruby pushed her sister away.

"It's just..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'm fine." Ruby turned to walk out the bathroom door, but her sister held her back. 

"Ruby, what's wrong? Do you want to go home? We can go back now, if you're feeling uneasy."

"No, it's not that..." The redhead instantly covered her mouth with both of her hands as soon those words slipped out of her mouth. Crap, she can't backtrack now.

Dia began to speak but was surprisingly interrupted mid-syllable. 

"...Oneechan... Promise you won't look at me any differently if I tell you this?" Ruby quivered. 

Right now, she can't even look at her sister in the eye.

"Of course not, you're my little sister. I would never. What is it?" Dia gently held Ruby. Her older sister's hands felt like soft butter on her sides.

"...I've been... I'm sorry, I'm just really scared." Ruby's hands shifted from her mouth to her eyes, shielding her face away from her sister.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ruby." Dia gently reassured.

"It's been going on for years... Ever since I..." Ruby's eyes began to water. "I became an idol with you in high school... I've... I've been in love with you this whole time and I know there's something wrong with me if I've been like this for a long time..." Ruby sobbed.

God, what was she thinking? Now nothing would repair the bridge between her sister and her, since she just hurled an entire mountain at it.

"I'm sorry, we can forget that this all happened, Oneechan..." Ruby continued, with tears flowing down her face.

Dia pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, ruby. Please don't cry. I'm glad you had the courage to tell me."

The timid rabbit froze up. 

"Ruby, I've suspected it before... but I never really went further into it. Besides, I couldn't have told you that your big sister thought that you had some crush on her." 

"I-isn't this kind of love wrong, though? I mean, it isn't natural..."

"...It's just taboo to others." Dia pulled away, her hands clasping her sister's again. 

"Ruby... I've also got something to say. I've garnered a liking for you, that was much more than just a sisterly kind of attraction since we were Aqours. It's been some time, but it's been with me even after graduation."

Dia pecked her sister's forehead and rubbed her hair.   
"So please don't cry anymore, Ruby."

Ruby wiped her eyes with her sleeve; she was somewhat relieved and surprised that her sister felt the same way. Still, tears were streaming down her face, only this time it was tears of happiness.

"...How are we going to make this work, Oneechan? Mother and father wouldn't approve of it, and our company's name would be tarnished..." Ruby gulped, embracing her sister.

"We'll just have to keep it a secret for now. We won't be able to let it go to the rest of the family until we're financially independent..." Dia gave her sister's forehead another kiss.

"I don't want to take away your role of chairwoman..." Ruby murmured, resting her head on her beloved's shoulder. 

A sigh escaped Dia's lips.

"Ruby, being chairwoman is tedious and stressful... I've been done with the expectations of the family company, Ruby. I've secretly mentally checked out. Don't worry if you're taking something important away from me or not, because you're not."

"Okay... Wait, Oneechan... If you're going to do that, are we... lovers now?"

"We are, if you want to be." Dia held her sister's face with one hand, and leaned in slowly. 

A gentle whisper left the elder girl. "Do you?" 

Ruby's imaginary tail wagged, and so she nodded. Her sister sealed the gap between them. Ruby's heart soared. She reached out for her beloved and pulled her arms in. 

The two soon ended up on the bathroom floor. Their lips were pressed against each other tightly, pulling apart only for short breaths of fresh air, and then smashing into each other again. Ruby could finally release all of her pent-up feelings that she had harbored for her sister since her high school days. The heat emitting from both of their skin rivaled the temperature of the built-in heater from the Ohara bathroom.

Ruby was free. She could finally show how much she truly loved her sister. She was grateful to be so lucky, to be so fortunate. 

On the other hand, Dia welcomed this expression of her little sister's burning love. Even though Ruby was definitely not experienced in kissing with her tongue, Dia brushed the fact along and let her sister do as she pleased. She could admit that heartbeat was pounding. Dia couldn't lie about how good every kiss from the redhead felt. In the midst of their makeout, she wondered where Ruby learned how to kiss with her lips so well.

Eventually, they stopped when a series of knocks startled them. 

"Oh no, someone needs to come in, Onee..." Ruby stared down at the kiss marks from her sister. Dia had been wearing cherry-colored lipstick. Shoot, how was she going to cover her marks up? And was there any on her face?

Dia's bun was a struggling ponytail at this point, seeming as if it would come undone at any moment. Dia shoved her jacket off and wrapped it around Ruby, zipping it up for her. Thankfully, the collar flaps were long enough to cover the kisses that were prodded onto her little sister's neck. 

"...We should go home. This party's too much for the both of us, isn't it?" 

They soon rushed out of the bathroom as... Kanan bolted in right after them.

"Oh hi Ruby! And D-"

Hopefully no one, especially Kanan, noticed the marks on Ruby's face, or thought about whatever the hell the sisters were doing when they came out of the restroom.

It was a blur leaving the party, but the new proclaimed lovers succeeded. They drove off back to their apartment, where they could be alone with each other for the rest of the eternal night. 

Not even worried about how dirty they were, they immediately jumped onto their bed when they arrived home and shared even more kisses between each other. This would definitely wrinkle their clothes, but they didn't care for the extra ironing they'd have to do later.

The cicadas outside their apartment faintly chirped as the wind from an open window slightly blew into their room.

The hairs of Ruby's back stood up inside her shirt because of the wind with the coldness it brought, but she didn't pay it much mind.

Besides, she had something better right in front of her.

Ruby was more focused on her Dia. She was excited about what was about to come next. Having her body held so gently but savagely by her new lover was already amazing in her mind.

The redhead stopped the scene, and held up Dia's cheeks. Finally, she could call her older sister hers to keep, just not in the public eye. Even with that, Ruby was still grateful.

"I love you, Dia."

And with that, she leaned in once more.


End file.
